Selecta (Philippines)
1933-1978 Selecta was founded in 1933 when Ramon Arce started pasteurizing carabao milk near his home in Novaliches (then a part of Caloocan City), where carabaos were in abundance (Unilever RFM Ice Cream, Inc. would cite the brand’s foundation year as 1948.). 1978-1990 By the 1970s, Selecta’s carabao milk based ice cream and fresh milk became available in supermarkets. Its milk was packaged in glass bottles while its ice cream was packaged in gold colored tin containers. 1990–1998 (Ice Cream), 1990–2011 (Milk) When RFM acquired Selecta from the Arce family, it used this classical logo. Unlike the other Unilever Heartbrand companies present by that time which had names shown on a circle on a red and white awning (RFM did not start its partnership with Unilever that time), Selecta used its classical logo, later used by its sister milk division founded in 1997 (which was later updated in 2011 removing the classical shape, retaining the classic Selecta text, and laying it on a new heart shape similar to this division's previous and current logos). Heartbrand logos 1998–2002 In 1998, after RFM partnered with Unilever to strengthen Selecta's market share in the ice cream segment of the Philippines, Selecta was welcomed into the Unilever Heartbrand product line of ice cream. Later on, Selecta gained its own Heartbrand logo. This logo consisted of a red heart with yellow shades, and a script-like Selecta text. 2002–2003 When Unilever updated the Heartbrand logo, Selecta used this logo until early 2003, consisting of the newly updated Heartbrand logo, and the retained script-like Selecta text, which was the temporary new logo of Selecta, used until early 2003, when the official ''new Selecta logo was unveiled. This logo was later officially abandoned in 2006, in which Selecta had full usage of its ''official new logo. 2003–present In 2003, Selecta finally abandoned the script-like text of the company, officially giving way to the newly refreshed Selecta logo, consisting of the newly updated Heartbrand logo (which was the new logo's only retained feature), and the new all-capitalized Selecta text. 3 years later, Selecta had full usage of this logo (finally abandoning the updated late 2002 logo), and within that time, the logo made the Heartbrand symbol more iconic in the Philippines. This logo is currently used to this day. 2011–present Though Selecta's Heartbrand logo is its primary logo, Selecta also uses another primary logo. The logo consists of the classical Selecta text placed on a blue heart with gradients. However, the milk business of Selecta (which is still operated by RFM) only uses this logo, because if Selecta's ice cream business started using that logo, it would become the second Unilever Heartbrand to not use the Heartbrand symbol on its logo (after Good Humor). Selecta's milk business started using the logo in 2011, officially abandoning its old logo, the classic Selecta logo (seen on top of the page) which dated back to the 90s. Slogans *1990–1998: Make Your Choice. Selecta. You Simply Must. *1999–2003: Just Follow Your Heart. *2003–2006: Happiness From The Heart *2006–2009: Created With Passion *2007–2009: Mas Masarap Talaga Pag May Selecta. (It's More Delicious with Selecta.) *2009–present: Sarap Ng Weekend! ''(I Love The Weekends!, for Selecta Ice Cream) *2009–2012: ''Number One Ice Cream ng Bayan/Selecta! Number One! *2010–2015, 2018: Sarap ng 20 ''(The taste of 20, for Selecta Cornetto) *2012–2014: ''Share Happy! *2015–present: Sarap Magpakilig! (It's nice to thrill for love!, for Selecta Cornetto) Category:Philippines Category:Ice cream Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:International Category:Unilever Category:Heartbrand Category:RFM Corporation Category:Food and drink Category:1990 Category:1933